1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a print control device, a computer readable medium, a printing system, and a recording medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, increases in density and in the number of print elements of a print head have progressed with an increase in speed and an improvement in image quality of a printer. In particular, there has been proposed a plurality of printers including a print head having a print width equal to or larger than the width of a recording area, which can perform a printing operation on a part corresponding to a page width collectively. Among the printers, there are printers having the number of print elements such as liquid ejecting elements as many as several thousands of print elements, which are mounted on the print head.
In the known printers, a plurality of methods for specifying a print element having an operation defect and minimizing deterioration of the image quality has been proposed. For this reason, it is very important to specify the print element having the operation defect.